


Without Forethought

by lemonsharks



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: -13 approval, Drabble, F/M, Free Sten Quest, Lothering, Mid-Canon, look how far I haven't played, poorly considered choices in gameplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3083672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsharks/pseuds/lemonsharks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#lavellan-rutherford's fault</p>
    </blockquote>





	Without Forethought

**Author's Note:**

> #lavellan-rutherford's fault

Alistair looked down at his shaking hands, eyes wide.

He drew away sharply from his fellow-Warden’s touch at the Chantry doors, though her hands were made of flesh, not ice. 

"Would you have followed through on your bluff, Serelle? Would you have murdered the Mother for the Qunari’s freedom?"

"I— I can’t say that I know—" Serelle choked.

"You _must_ know!” Alistair shouted the final word. Whatever else, she must _know_ , lest they all blunder into their deaths.

Serelle shut her mouth with a click of teeth and stepped back, putting space between them, then started off toward Sten’s cage.


End file.
